


The Pineapple Express

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what he might get up to in Rome, Steve gets a reminder of what waits for him at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pineapple Express

Steve’s phone beeped twice, telling him he had a message. “Hold up a second,” he called after Sebastian and Richard, as he pulled his phone from his pocket and read the message. He swallowed hard, feeling his cheeks pinken as he re-read the words on the screen.

[i]naked, on your bed, in front of your laptop. crop and plug. you got 10 minutes[/i]

“Oh...” Steve muttered half under his breath, pocketing his phone. “You’re gonna have to go on without me.”

“Good text?” Rob chuckles.

“Booty text!” Richard teases, and Steve only blushes harder.

“Something like that,” he agrees. He hooks one thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of the lifts. “I’m... y’know... gonna head back to my room and...”

“Aww, c’mon,” Seb pouts, slinging his arm around Steve’s shoulder, “You can’t just leave us. We’re in beautiful Roma! The sun is shining, it’s a simply wonderful evening...”

Steve rubs the back of his neck awkwardly – he can feel his ten minutes slipping away from him. He pushes Seb away. “Skype date,” he tries to explain, his heart hammering in his chest. “I gotta... can’t go letting... I can hear it now, ‘first you fly half way round the world without me, then you skip out on our date’, it’s just not worth it, man.”

“Come on, Seb,” Chad speaks up. “Let Steve go talk to his girl. He’ll be having his fun while we have ours.”

Steve flashed a grateful smile at Chad, raising one eyebrow as Jason fought the giggles, mouthing the word ‘girl’ behind the others’ backs. Steve shrugged one shoulder and grinned. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he promised, all but racing to the lifts and hitting the button for his floor.

The ride seemed to take forever, the corridor longer than ever as he fought the urge to run down it. He slid the keycard into the slot throwing the door open and kicking it shut behind him. He stripped, a messy trail of clothes leading from the door as he crossed the room. When he got to the bed, he booted up his laptop, switched on his webcam, logged into Skype, grabbed the requested toys from the black leather bag in his suitcase and flung himself down on the bed.

“You’re late,” Christian growled

Steve sighed softly and ducked his head. “I know. I’m sorry, Chris. I had trouble getting away from Seb.”

“Looks like the two of you been hittin’ it off.” Christian flushed at the curious look on Steve’s face. “I might have been followin’ some of the stuff the fans are postin’ on twitter,” he admitted. “Lots of pics with you and him. And a pineapple?”

Steve laughed. “He’s a great guy. The pineapple was... I can’t talk about the pineapple, it hurts too much...” he mock-pouted, flat of his hand over his heart, “It was a good pineapple. It lived a long and full life. I... I can’t.”

“I think you been spending way too much time with Misha.” Christian threw his head back with laughter, face cracking up. “I don’t think you were literally s’posed to have been making love to it, darlin!”

“Well what was I supposed to do?” Steve schooled his face into an earnest expression – but the corners of his lips kept curling up into a smile, ruining the look. “I was lonely. The pineapple was there for me.” He leaned back against his pillows, adjusting the angle of his screen. He tucked one hand behind his head, letting Christian’s laughter wash over him.

“I can think of a few things the pineapple couldn’t do for you,” Christian shot back.

“So can I,” Steve agreed, shifting on the bed, spreading his legs to accommodate his filling cock. “Things only you can do.”

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable just yet,” Christian warned, although the warm tone of his voice belied his words. “We’ve still got the issue of your tardiness to deal with.”

Steve swallowed hard, his tongue flicking out over his lips, “Yes, Sir.”

“You’ve been good so far – pineapple incident aside,” Christian smirked. “You’ve got the plug?” He nodded as Steve held it up. “I want you to lube it up and push it in. Don’t go putting on a show, just get on with it.”

A moan escaped Steve and he nodded, reaching out for the lube and plug. He quickly slicked it up, and changed position, his knees bent as he reached around. A deep breath and he started sliding the plug in, inch by inch until it was fully seated, filling him. He groaned, panting as he met Christian’s eyes on the screen; a shudder of lust crashed through him at the heated expression staring back at him. “Fuck...”

“Feels good, don’t it?” Christian’s voice was husky and his legs were spread, the button of his jeans popped, one hand inside them.

“Yeah...” Steve breathed, his hands curling into fists at his sides as he resisted the urge to take his cock and jack off.

“You know what’ll feel even better?” Christian grinned. “You got one minute – plug vibratin’ on level two and playin’ with your cock. One minute only.”

Another groan escaped Steve, his body tensing slightly as he fumbled with the remote, turning it on level two. “Fuck...” He let his head fall back against the pillows as his fingers rolled his balls, hand curling around the shaft of his cock. His hips bucked into his touch but all too soon Christian was telling him his minute was up. He forced his hands away from his body, turning the vibrator off when Christian told him to.

“Thank you.”

“You know what comes now, don’t you?” Steve nodded and picked the crop up. “Good boy. Two strokes to the inside of each thigh, then two to your cock”

“How hard?”

“Medium. You still got plenty more to come tonight.”

Steve bit down on his lower lip, whimpering softly as he delivered the strokes to his thighs, the muscles quivering. He groaned as he struck his cock, but it only grew harder, more pre-come leaking. “Fuck...”

“Well done. Time for some more pleasure, darlin’. Another minute, on three this time.”

“Ok...” Steve trailed off with a gasp as he turned the vibrator back up, thumb brushing over the head of his cock. His body arched up, hips pumping into his hand as he worked his cock. “Oh, God...” He forced himself to keep his eyes open, keep his gaze on the screen, on Christian as he fisted his erection. He spread his legs further, knees bent, balls in one hand.... but then Christian was telling him his minute was up. He whined as he switched the vibrator off, hands curling at his knees. “Chris...”

“You’re so hard, aren’t you?” Chris smirked, his own voice catching with need.

“Oh yeah...”

“I want you to taste yourself. Get pre-come on two of your fingers and then suck ‘em clean.” He moaned as he watched Steve sucking on his fingers, his own cock twitching as his fingers itched with the need to reach through the screen and touch Steve. “Ok. Crop again and these strokes should be hard. Three to each inner thigh and then five to your cock. They should be hard enough to make you gasp. If I don’t hear you gasp, you repeat it.”

“Mmm... thank you,” Steve moaned before picking up the crop again. He shivered and struck the inside of his left thigh. He gasped, body tensing at the blow. Meeting Christian’s eyes, the satisfaction laced with hunger he saw there spurring him on to the other ten strokes, gasping and grunting, his body aching and tingly as he finished. “Ow. Fuck.”

“Well done. More pleasure now; another minute, this time on four and I want you to suck your fingers clean again when you’re done. It goes without saying you’re not allowed to come.”

Steve panted out a desperate whimper as he set the vibrator to four; his hips canting back, pressing down on the plug. “Oh... fucking...” His panted short and sharp as he stroked his cock, bucking up and down between hand and toy until Christian told him once again to stop. “Fuck...” A wordless whine escaped his as he slid his fingers into his mouth, lapping and sucking at the pre-come. He could feel himself flushing, his breathing hard as he picked the crop back up again.

“Your cock’s a little sore, ain’t it?” Steve nodded, fighting the urge to press down against it with the heel of is palm. “Time foryour nipples to feel the crop. Five strokes to each – this time, I want them very hard, and any that I don’t hear you gasp are to be repeated twice.

Steve ran his fingers down the crop as he lay back against the pillows. He frowned, trying to work out the angle, taking a few practice swings before laying the first stroke down on a nipple. He cried out, his chest arching up as he laid another and another – each stroke followed with a gasp and a curse, tears shining in his eyes as he dropped the crop down to the bed; his nipples red but even harder than they had been, his cock aching and every nerve ending alight. “Shit... fuck... OW!”

“Fuckin’ beautiful...” Christian murmured, his eyes transfixed on Steve’s cock. His jeans were shoved down to his knees, fingers teasing over his own erection. “You’ve earned yourself another spell with the plug, darlin’. Another minute, up to five. And remember not to come.” The whimper that came from Steve made him groan, his hips bucking up as he watched Steve writhe against the vibrator.

“Thank you,” Steve gasped. He pushed a strand of hair out of his face, fingers tracing along his jaw and down over his chest before grasping his cock, pumping desperately but tugging down on his balls to stop himself from coming. “Fuck... Chris... Chris.. Oh, God... Fuck...” He turned the vibrator off again as he forced his hands away but was unable to stop the needy pleas that tumbled from his lips; his whole body tingling with the need to come.

Christian grinned at the way Steve begged, but ordered him to pick the crop again. “Ten strokes to your cock and they are to be very hard. Same rule, any that I don’t hear are to be repeated twice.” Screwing his eyes shut, Steve whimpered and shook his head. “Steve...” Christian’s voice was silky rough but held a warning tone Steve paid attention to.

“I...” Steve shivered but picked up the crop. “I... I don’t...” He swallowed heavily but spread his legs and let the first blow land. He yelped, panting for breath as his knees closed, and he curled over to protect himself. “Fuck. That hurts.”

“It’s supposed to. Nine more...”

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Steve laid the second and third strikes in quick succession. He grunted with each one, panting for breath as his cock turned red, the ache sending fire licking through his veins. “Fuckin...” Each strike left him harder than before, even as tears started tracking down his cheeks.

“You’re doing so well,” Christian encouraged him, aching to kiss his tears away, to tongue Steve’s cock. “Almost there, darlin’”

The last strike had Steve biting back a yelp of pain, his erection flagging as he dropped the crop and curled over, hands clutching at his thighs. His knees closed and his body tensed as he fought to catch his breath. “Oh god... hurts. Fuck, that hurts. So fuckin’ good,” he gasped, lifting his head to look at Christian.

“Well done,” Christian praised; the weak smile Steve shot him making him grin back. “Back to the vibrator. Full power this time for another minute.”

“Please may I come?” Steve begged softly, shuddering as his cock filled in his hand, aching and throbbing from the strokes with the crop. “Please... Chris...” his voice broke and he arched up off the bed, ”...tian please...”

“Not just yet, one more round to go. Your minute’s up, Steve.” But Steve showed no signs of having heard; rocking back against the plug, pumping his cock hard. “Steven. Stop! Now!” Christian snapped and Steve’s head shot up, his eyes wide. He flicked the switch on the plug, grinding down on it even as his hands fell from his cock.

He whined at the loss, eyes hooded and dark, voice husky. “Fuck... so close...”

“So, are you ready for the crop again?”

Steve whimpered and trembled. He met Christian’s eyes and shook his head, pleading wordlessly, but Christian ignored him.

“Final time with the crop. Ten to each nipple and then a final ten on your cock, all as hard as you can make them.”

“Fuck, no!” Steve exclaimed, curling over on the bed again, his cock slapping against his belly.

“Do I have to add an extra five for language and attitude?” Christian asked, one eyebrow quirked.

Another whimper escaped Steve and he slowly uncurled. “No,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry. Please...”

Christian scowled but relented. “OK, not this time.”

“Thank you.” Steve swallowed hard, forcing himself to lie back down on the bed.

“Nipples first,” Christian instructed, his own hands slid up under his t-shirts to play with his, pinching as each of Steve’s strokes landed; Steve’s cries echoed by his own moans of pleasure. “Now your cock. Spread those legs nice and wide and no holding back wirh the crop. Imagine I’m right there doin’ it to you.” He slid his hand down his pants, fingers tight around his cock, pumping hard. He moaned as Steve gasped, winced and swore, his hips bucking as Steve’s did, his whole body shaking as Steve laid the last blow then simply dropped the crop and lay down limp on the bed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Good boy,” Christian soothed, aching to be able to hold Steve, to kiss him. “I know it hurts, darlin’ but you’re doin’ so well. You’ve done so well. You want your reward, don’t you?”

Steve wiped his tears away and nodded. He swallowed as Christian told him to turn the vibe to full power for one last minute. Despite the ache in his nipples and cock, the red stripes crisscrossing him, a low long moan escaped Steve the second the vibrator purred into life, his body arching off the bed. His legs fell apart, hands stroking down his inner thighs, fingers dancing across his balls as his throbbing cock swelled again, darker and harder than before, filling out against his hand. He groaned as he swiped his thumb over the head, his fingers curling around the shaft and he bucked into the touch.

“You can come.”

Both men orgasmed simultaneously; Steve desperately fucking into his hand, thrusting back against the vibrating plug, watching as Christian slid further down in his chair, moaning Steve’s name.

Steve slumped down on the bed with a wordless cry. His body thrummed with pleasure and he groaned, bucked his hips up, and worked his cock until pleasure and pain met and his world whited out around the edges, his eyes sliding closed. He opened them again to find Christian watching him with a fond look on his face. Steve grinned back, grunting as he pulled the plug from his ass and dropped it to the bed. “Hi,” he murmured. “Sorry for passing out there.”

“It’s ok,” Christian chuckled and shook his head. He picked his laptop up and moved to sit on the couch, kicking his feet up. “I was expecting you to. You enjoyed it?”

Steve stretched out, then rolled onto his side, facing the screen. “That would be one hell of a fucking understatement,” he laughed.

“How you feelin’?”

“Mmm, ‘m all tingly.”

“Did you leave marks?”

Steve looked down, one hand ghosting over his chest then down to his cock. “Yeah. My nipples are bruised and my cock... I can’t get the angle on the screen to show you but I’ll take a photo and send it to you. You’ll love the stripes.”

“I look forward to it. So you’ll be feeling it tomorrow then?”

“Oh, fuck yeah...” Steve trailed off, stifling a yawn. “Christian?”

“Yeah, darlin?”

“Thank you.” Steve reached out, fingers caressing the edge of the screen before he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Stevie.” He started to say something but was interrupted by his alarm. “Shit. That’s my set call. I gotta... You have fun in Europe and I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, ok?”

The screen went black. Steve cut the connection and closed his laptop, rolling onto his back again. He could feel his nipples and cock aching, knew he’d be able to feel them all day tomorrow and wondered exactly how he was gonna get through the day without coming in his pants.

~El Fin~


End file.
